You Can't Choose Your Family
by DragonGolem
Summary: The Senshi meet a new youma that they cannot defeat!  Who can save them now?  The summary sucks but it's the best I can do.  My latest Writer's Block slayer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

Author's Notes: Another attempt at shattering my writer's block. I hope I get over it soon.

You Can't Choose your Family

The youma was incredibly powerful of that there was no doubt. It evaded the attacks of even the strongest senshi. Sailor Jupiter merely ground her teeth in frustration as another Sparkling Wide Pressure missed it's mark. Moon was close to wailing at the unfairness of it all. Mercury did a quick scan of the strange butterfly-looking youma. They fought one of these a few years ago during the time of Beryl but it was nowhere near this powerful.

"Fall back!" Uranus called out before unleashing her Space Sword on the hapless minion only to just narrowly avoid hitting her daughter and lover. Neptune was looking frazzled as everyone felt. They tried everything they could think of short of Pluto stopping time but nothing was working. Saturn threw out a Silence Glaive Surprise, managing to strike the creature dead on, but to little effect.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars released her burning arrow, scoring a hit, but once more it seemed to have little effect. Venus tried to chain it down with her Love Me Chain only to snag it's foot and become a living flail with which the manic butterfly used to strike her teammates down. 

"At what point did we lose control here!?" Moon cried out as she almost beaned poor Jupiter with her tiara. Jupiter was blasted to the ground by a flying Venus, the blonde was unconscious and heavily beaten. She took in the sight before her with dread. The butterfly youma had been targeting the weakest members the heaviest. Mercury was down for the count with Moon stumbling to the ground shortly thereafter. Saturn was struck down as well by a stray Neptune Deep Submerge thereby throwing Neptune and Uranus out of the fight as the two sought to cover her. Of Pluto there was no trace. 

She was growing desperate. Jupiter managed to shove Venus beneath her just as the Butterfly came in with scythe arms and raked downwards. She screamed as the blades bit deeply into her back. The fear combined with the pain was causing a maelstrom in her mind and psyche. Despite the injuries, the warrior of Love and Justice stood up. Something inside was burning to be released. Her hair turned into a multitude of colors, brown, purple, and auburn, while her eyes assume many shades as well. She turns one of those beautiful, terrible, eyes on the monster as her power climbs. Something is coming to her from memory. She focuses on it and lets it guide her.

"Papillia!" The youma cries as it flies at her with the intent of killing this weakened senshi only to see her foe actually warp the air around her in a charge. The charge isn't away from the youma, or to one of her friends, but straight at Papillia! The thing brings it's scythes up but can't stop the enraged Princess of Jupiter as claws of lightning energy crackle out from her fingertips and cleave through the youma's weapons. Before the creature can mourn the loss of it's weapons those deadly hands on placed, palm out, on it's chest.

"Moko Takabisha!" Jupiter cries as a ki/magic bolt of energy rips through the youma, disintegrating it instantly. The changed warrior falls to her knees as Pluto steps towards her with a raised eyebrow. The senshi reverts back to her prior state but is completely unharmed. The Oldest Senshi simply sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as if she has a migraine.

"Wh-what am I...?" The girl asks in panic. 

"The result of a love born from a man who turns into a woman...and a dish of chicken teriyaki." Pluto says with an absolutely straight face. The poor girl faints on the spot.

"Truth...is always stranger than fiction." She muses to herself as she walks away.

End

Author's Notes: Another one-shot. Points if you read the one-shot that spawned this sucker. I was bored and followed up on an idea that someone put in a review. I might expand it. Maybe. Beware the teriyaki! 


	2. Chapter A

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: This was only meant to be a Writer's Block breaker idea but it somehow turned into a full-blown story idea. I have not forgotten the other stories but I just can't seem to get ideas for them right now. Please forgive this decent into madness. As far as I know this is actually a somewhat original idea.

You Can't Choose Your Family

Chapter 1

It was not exactly the most pleasant of dreams, she concluded while slowly awakening. In it she dreamt that her friends were being defeated by a ridiculous butterfly that completely overwhelmed them. If she hadn't tapped into her heritage as the child of a transexual and a food dish they would have all been destroyed. Like that could actually happen, right? The weary senshi of Jupiter sat up in her lonely little apartment and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Ridiculous didn't even cover it. Makoto swung her legs around and slowly made her way to her feet, wobbling slightly. She was obviously still tired and hadn't slept well so she just wrote it off.

"Things like this just don't happen." She muttered as she conveniently forgot that schoolgirls don't usually turn into magical girls dressed in a pervert's wet dream to fight energy sucking demons. Can't forget the part about being mentored by talking cats and millenia-old women who still look hot. Makoto Kino was not in the mood to contemplate this. She made her way into the bathroom of her apartment, shucking her clothing as she went. An advantage of living alone was being able to walk around without a stitch of clothing. She passed the bathroom mirror without stopping, only vaguely noticing an odd flash of color as she passed, but quickly dismissed it.

"School today...great..." She murmured half-heartedly. A trait she shared with her father was a dislike of school in general. She got her mother's acceptance of the inevitable. The shower hissed on at the temperature she liked it. Today though it didn't feel as hot as it normally did. The girl frowned as it seemed that the water was too cold before turning it up. It improved marginally but not enough to make her happy. She pouted in annoyance.

"I have got to complain about this but later." She says to herself as she reduces the cold water. Finally turning the cold water off entirely she finds it to be about the right temperature but still on the cool side. She shrugs as she proceeds to soap herself up and rinse off with efficiency. When it came time for her hair she paused. It had felt weird all morning, like her head was heavier somehow. Now she understod the problem. There seemed to be too much hair. How is that possible? She pulled a hank of her now waist-length hair up for closer inspection and stared in shock. It was like her dream was somehow coming true.

Her hair was a beautiful combination of hues. Colors missing in her dream were now before her. There were reds, browns, whites, lavenders, blacks, and blues all in a shimmering mass. Objectively she could see the beauty in it but on a more personal level she was holding onto her instinctive terror reaction with both hands. Her figure was not quite the same either. She seemed a bit fuller, more mature in appearance. Makoto always wanted the kind of looks that Minako and Usagi had but in time, not all at once! Mechanically she washed her now lengthened hair and stepped from the shower. It hung down over her shoulders and down her back. The eyes staring into the mirror were not her own either. She could see a scintillating array of colors in her eyes. Makoto was growing more unsure and uneasy.

"What do I do?" She asked herself aloud, pleased that her voice was still her own. The Senshi of Jupiter staggered from the bathroom. In her dream she had changed back but obviously she hadn't. Now the only reasonable, can't say logical, explanation was that she blocked out the fact that she was still like this. How much had she blocked? She held up her hand, palm up, and stared at it. Her body felt strange in ways she could not define. It was like a power transformer was powering her instead of her heart. There just seemed to be so much but she couldn't wrap her mind around how it happened.

"Maybe Pluto could help?" She mused as she got out her communicator and tried to reach her. Though she tried several times, the Senshi of Pluto failed to respond.

"Grrrr...she tells me what I am but can't be bothered to give me more answers? Geez!" She huffs angrily before someone knocks at the door. Makoto blinks a few times before realizing that she's still naked and quickly throws back on her nightshirt and a pair of shorts. Her thoughts derail slightly when she realizes how much she currently fills out her old sleepwear before the knock brings her back to reality.

"Mako-chan! C'mon! We're going to be late for school!" Usagi's sweet voice echoed through the door driving the poor girl to the verge of panic. Well, if anyone would accept what happened to her, it would be Usagi. She opened the door expecting only Usagi only to see the other Inner Senshi as well, minus Rei. If she had a camera for this moment it would have been perfect. She was still the same height but judging by the looks coming her way she was at least twice as tall. Mina-chan was unconsciously checking herself out as if evaluating where she stood. Usagi's jaw was dropped in stunned incomprehension, sadly it was her normal look. Ami was peering at her with mild interest as if studying some interesting new problem.

"Yeah?" Makoto asked intelligently.

"Uhm...is Mako-chan here?" Usagi asked in mild confusion. Not going unnoticed was Makoto's sleepwear. The Senshi of Jupiter didn't need to be a mind reader to figure this one out. She quickly ushered them into the apartment before shutting the door firmly behind her. 

"Ah...who are you?" Minako asks. The only one not saying anything is Ami.

"It's me, Makoto." Makoto says to the stunned trio. "Why don't I explain...?" She suggests as she ushers them into the living room. School could wait.

The explanations took up a good portion of the morning. School was forgotten in the wake of this unusual situation. They were used to shape-shifting youma, and even cats, but they're own fellow Senshi? This was a new one for the record books. The disguise pen merely changes the outward appearance but according to the Mercury Computer her entire genetic code had been effectively rewritten. There was still evidence that she was Makoto Kino and that she was the Senshi of Jupiter, but other then that it was confusing.

"Fascinating..." Ami said. She had taken to saying "Fascinating" alot during the explanations and the scanning with occasionally flavoring it with "Interesting" and "How peculiar". Makoto felt like an exotic insect. Usagi was being her usual self, hyperactive and cheerful. That was a good thing. Normalcy was what she needed from her blonde-haired friend. Her blonde-haired 'fiend' Minako was absently poking her breasts to make sure they were natural. Oddly enough, that seemed to be perfectly in-character for Mina-chan, and that thought scared her more than anything.

"Mina-chan...that hurts." Makoto stated, this time not quite hiding the whimper. Usagi immediately leapt to her defense.

"Stop poking her breasts! That's rude Mina." She declared while trying to soothe her friend, though her method could do with some work. Usagi knows that rubbing a wound can sometimes make it feel better but in this case all it did was make the poor gene swapper flustered.

"Uhm...Usagi...c-could you stop please?" She asked plaintively. Somehow the rubbing was worth it to see the overly cheerful rabbit remove her hand so fast it was like she had been scalded as she realized just what she was rubbing. Minako toppled sideways blushing due to hentai thoughts running loose in her head. The unflappable Senshi of Mercury finally looked up from her ruminations, having completely missed what happened, and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"You are an interesting blend." She began. "Apparently you are human, dragon, chicken, phoenix, feline, duck, pig, bull, crane, snake, and yeti." She tells her eager listeners before once again reading the results again. It seemed ridiculous when she read it but stating it out loud was downright outlandish. At least the vict-er...their friend seemed to be taking it alright. She hadn't fainted yet.

"I'm a freak!" Makoto was not prone to crying fits but this was one of those times. She buried her face in her hands and started to bawl. The leader of the Senshi took in the scene at a glance, despite her appearance this was still her best friend, and hugged her tight. Minako joined in the embrace with the normally demure Ami doing so as well. The three teens trying to soothe the wounded spirit of their friend. Their communicators could not have picked a worse time to go off. Reluctantly the teens broke the embrace to check it out. Makoto was too lost to reach for hers. 

"What's going on?" Usagi asked. Whenever one of her friends was in trouble she could put aside her ditziness. Sailor Uranus was on the other end, scowling.

"You better get down here Princess. We're engaging the enemy but they-" Before she can finish the communation is cut off. 

"I have a lock on their location!" Ami announces.

"Makoto, we gotta go!" Minako says, trying to rouse Jupiter but the girl merely hugs her legs to her chest. Usagi draws Mina away.

"We can do this ourselves. Let her go for now." She suggests. The three girls are reluctant to leave but they have no choice. With a quick transformation and a teleport later they're gone. Makoto stares at the spot they vacated for a long moment contemplating something. Contemplating her new existence. Her thoughts are rather bleak.

The three senshi appear to what appears a youma party. Youma, literally of all sizes, ranging from the ludicrously small to some the size of tanks, dot the landscape. The girls all stare in disbelief before seeing a flying Mars heading towards them.

"When did Mars-chan learn to fly?" Moon asks no one in particular before catching the attractive raven-haired girl rather painfully. The two skid to a halt with the shrine maiden tuned Senshi literally smoking. Venus goes into action immediately upon seeing a winged youma zooming towards them and unleashing a barrage of crescent beams before finally roping it with her chain and slamming it face-first into the asphalt. A Deep Submerge obliterates it. The Outers rush to their location as they regroup.

"About time you got here!" Uranus exclaims in exasperation.

"They made excellent time dear." Neptune tells her lover. They were almost interupted except for a Silence Glaive Surpise annihilating the enemy before it reached them.

"Less chatting more monster bashing." Mars tells her leader as she feels the magic of her transformation rejuvenating her. Mercury concludes her scan of the battlefield.

"These youma are effectively generation one youma. Youma from Beryl's time. Singularly they're nothing to worry about but in numbers they are." She tells them. Moon just shrugs.

"So...just keep firing until they're all dead?" She questions. Since it usually works every other time it's the plan they all agree on. With that the Senshi beging attacking in earnest. Large groups of youma are obliterated by their attacks. Since they weren't that powerful, the Inners resorted to their second stage attacks rather then their most powerful ones. Mercury was right to insist on this since it seemed there were too many to fight if they kept expending enormous amounts of energy. Effectively using atomic weapons to kill fleas. Mercury hung back from the battle, out of the way, trying to track the strange energy signature she was detecting. 

"It's almost like..." but before she can say what she was thinking a blast of energy comes roaring in like a comet and blasts her from her feet. The Senshi of Mercury hits the side of a parked car with an audible crunch, her reinforced body bending the metal around her. The Ice Senshi felt darkness creeping into her vision but could not fight it. With an agonized sigh she slumped into unconciousness.

All activity seemed to cease as the Senshi watched their friend get thrown in stunned horror. It was at this point that they began attacking with reckless abandon. Their anger at what happened to Mercury spurring them on to attacking with even greater power. The youma were now being vaporize by the simple backwash from the attacks before the attacks would even reach them. The youma were now growing more cautious as more of their kin were destroyed. The one who opened fire on Mercury took that opportunity to thin the herd some more as another bolt roared in to strike the already weakened Mars. The bolt hit her with enough force to drive her to the ground and dig a six foot trench with her body, her fuku armor shredded almost to indecency.

"Moon Gorgeous..." Sailor Moon never finished the attack as she was struck from three sides by youma strikes and from their nameless sniper. The Moon Princess hunched from the tremendous damage done to her but somehow remained standing. She tried to stand only to get blown off her feet by another blast. Elsewhere the other Senshi were being steadily overwhelmed. Even Tuxedo Kamen had fallen. Before she lost consciousness, she whispered "Mako-chan..." Before succumbing to the darkness. 

Makoto's head snapped up as she felt the call. How could she sit here feeling sorry for herself when her friends needed her? The girl snapped herself from her self pity and leaped to her feet with the henshin rod in her hand.

"Jupiter Star Power...Make UP!" She finished with a shout as tendrils of ancient magic interacted with her newly transformed state. The transformation sequence had a different ending as it combined with her Super transformation. She struck a different pose with her left leg at a diagonal, her right holding her full weight with her left hand on her hip and the right hand held diagonally out to the side. Her ribbons elongated to iridiscent emerald streamers. All the green was replaced with irridescent fabric. The white was somehow almost glowing. Her hair flowed in an invisible breeze.

"What...never mind. Worry about it later." She told herself, not questioning the different transformation. Jupiter focused on her friends in need and warped to them. The scene that greeted her wondering eyes was almost like from her dream. Except for the numerous youma. Lots of youma. Her friends were being gathered in the center of the street. They were dangled by their wrists from a streetlight. A woman stood there staring up at them. She was hidden by the shadows of the street. The youma acting with clear terror of this person leading Jupiter to the conclusion that this was the new enemy. 

"I wish that it hadn't had to come to this..." The woman said with obvious regret in her voice before suddenly leaping to the side as a bolt of almost irridescent green plasma removed her from existence. She blinked her eyes several times to clear the flash from her retinas. 

"Your reign of terror ends here. For harming my friends and terrorizing these innocent people you will pay! In the name of Jupiter I will punish you!" The changed Senshi said with enormous power lacing her voice. The woman has to double check what her eyes are telling her. That is Sailor Jupiter she concludes. The senshi of Jupiter flips and lands in the street. 

"Take her!" The woman commands as the youma come barreling at the lone warrior. Jupiter doesn't even flinch as she remembers the night before. It had seemed like a dream but apparently dreams were reality as she explodes into action. Several youma are reduced to dust by a flash from her Supreme Thunder. The compressed air that accompanies the attack drawing in the monsters rendering them helpless to the attack. Several punches and kicks later even more are demolished. Her body begins operating on auto-pilot as she cartwheels and handstands away from her foes. The youma growing increasingly more frustrated by their failure to hit this obscenely nimble and lethal opponent. With a dramatic flourish she unleashes an uppercut that fails to connect with any of her opponents. 

"What...?" Was all the woman had time to say before all sound was drowned out by the roaring of a powerful vortex that literally seemed to kill all rational thought. The rational mind would say there was no way for such a powerful cyclone to be born from an uppercut. The bound Senshi begin getting pulled in the direction of the killer wind before a green streak rescues them and whisks them to safety over a block away. Jupiter stares in shock at the devastation she has given birth to before it suddenly stops as suddenly as it had begun. The youma literally consumed by the tornado.

The woman realizing what fate awated her if she waited there any longer warped away with all haste. She really needed to come up with a better strategy and fast. These Senshi were going to be very difficult to kill. 

Jupiter falls to her knees upon seeing what happened after the wind vanished. The whole street was strewn with windswept debris. There was nothing intact except for the buildings. She looked to her friends with horror. They were so badly injured that it hurt to look at them. She couldn't remain here. Jupiter was certain that most of the damage was caused by her when they were briefly dangling in the tornado. She didn't know that it was really caused by their assailant. If she had known that critical piece of information she would not have done what she did.

She fled and did not look back.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: This is a story of loss and redemption...er...maybe not. It's just a story done by me who can't get enough of torturing people. Like it, hate it, love it but denying it, I don't care. Just review! Review! Whee...hope you enjoyed this! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter B

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Another update in such a short period of time? How utterly amazing! At least given my penchant for not updating. The enemy has appeared but who could it possibly be? I'm not telling...yet. It should keep everyone guessing at least. Well without further ado...let's get on with the show!

You Can't Choose Your Family

Chapter 2

When confronted with the thought of hurting the people she loved most she did the only thing she could do. She ran. There was no other choice for her but to run. She had not only become a freak but a super powerful one at that. Makoto was long out of tears as she sat on the train. She had bought a ticket to the end of the line and was heading there. Her reasoning was that the further she was away from people in general the less damage she could do. Makoto just wanted to disappear.

"Why?" It was a question so loaded with pain and grief that no one dared sit near her. She was obviously not all in her right mind if she was traveling into the middle of nowhere with nothing but a single bag. She wanted to know what it was about her parents that made her so powerful. So dangerously powerful that she could spin tornadoes out of nothing and fire off energy blasts so strong they could blow through a tank. It was not something she wanted to think about right now.

"Would you like a snack dear?" A kindly voice asked. The girl visibly started before relaxing marginally. She shook her head. The woman moved on, clearly concerned for the well-being of this poor child. Makoto appreciated the concern but as it stood she had very little money so every bit had to be saved. Perhaps running away wasn't the best idea but if she was around then they would constantly be trying to bring her back into the group. Unless they were too afraid that is which would be justified. She rested her forehead against the window of the train and watched the scenery fly by. 

She looked around at the other few occupants. Since these powers had awakened she had discovered a few things of note. Her vision was incredible. If she hadn't had the Senshi training in controlling her own powers she would have been on sensory overload. Her sense of sight was acute. Everything was outlined in perfect detail suggesting a level of vision almost akin to some bird of prey. It would have been neat if she wasn't so freaked out by it.

The next thing she noticed was an enhanced sense of hearing. The sound of the train was like thunder to her ears. She even heard the faintest whisper. Unfortunately that second part wasn't so great since many of those whispers were about her. A few noticing how absolutely gorgeous she was with obvious lust in their tones while the rest were unnerved by her presence. The aura of despair she was unconsciously radiating. The voices bothered her.

Her sense of smell had reached an extraordinary level as well. All the old smells that she knew were suddenly magnified and enhanced to the point of almost pain to her nose. The smells best left unknown mingling with coffee, perfume, food, and unwashed body almost made her gag. It was a terrible thing to want to vomit at the smell of your own body and knowing that you washed yourself that morning. She wasn't quite sure about her sense of taste but she suspected that because her smell was enhanced then so was taste. Touch was also increased but not quite to the painful level. 

Out of all the things she gained, the power that she was having the worst time adapting to, was Aura Sight. She could see people's auras. Even now she could see different colors around people. Memories floated unbidden through her mind to tell her what each person was feeling, they're health, other things. It bothered her to effectively know these people so intimately even though they were strangers. She could even feel to an extent what they were feeling. Not a great thing considering the mixed looks she keeps recieving. 

It was midafternoon by the time the train reached the station. She grabbed her bag and set off across the platform. Once again she was in a large crowd feeling their feelings, seeing their auras, it was growing to the point that she wanted to scream. She had to get out of there as quickly as she could. Her clothing was not out of place being that it was a simple teeshirt and slacks combo. She wore a jean jacket to try and cover her newfound assets. While she thought the other things were worse, having a rack like this rated somewhere up there. She made her way out of the tiny station and set of towards the hills. A stray memory, from where she couldn't say, told her of a secluded spot that would be perfect for what she had in mind. 

It was somewhat of a relief to have bizarre knowledge. Probably the only useful thing that this curse had grant her was financial and home management knowledge. Not to mention the knowledge for treating most things holistically. She made note on her way through the small town that there didn't seem to be a doctor anywhere hereabouts. That was a sad thing considering how far out they were but on the flipside it was good for her. She had already noted that she still looked her age but a bit on the older side. People might not trust her if she appeared too young. If she couldn't make her own way then she might just go into the medical profession like her friend Ami wanted to.

Thinking of her friend brought her spirits down again but she refused to succumb to depression. She did not want to think of what might happen if she grew sad enough. Something inside her was strugglinh to break loose, a powerful attack that could tap into the power of depression to unleash a blast of energy. It was not something she wanted to lose control of. With the other moves augmented naturally by her senshi form and by this bizarre heritage she had a fair idea of what she was capable of.

She used to feel sorry for Saturn, but right now she seemed to a much worse threat.

The memories that she was following were from a person named Genma Saotome. It was probably the first clear name that she recieved from her jumbled memories. The stuff that belonged to her still was hers but now she had other things slowly intruding in on her awareness. She made her way through the small town in good time however she knew that she was officially a curiousity among the residents. Not only was she a stranger but one with an unsual look to her. Frankly she didn't care what they thought. The only thing she did care about was finding her way to the cabin in the hills.

A woman was out sweeping her step when Mokoto noticed her look up and seem to take a second look. It was a slightly strange experience as a connection was seemingly made. The woman was actually quite beautiful. She had brown hair hanging straight down her back. her clothing consisted of a simple brown dress with a checkered apron over it. It was the eyes though that told the tale. She knew her. There was no way that they could have known each other but here it was. Her instincts were screaming at her to run but she couldn't.

"Terri?" The woman spoke first, apparently reaching a decision faster than Makoto did.

"Ah...I'm sorry but that's not my name ma'am." Makoto replied after she recovered her voice. The beautiful woman looked strangely wistful before shaking her head a bit as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were an...old friend of mine." She said with an oddly melancholy note. An internal war was waging. On one side was not to tell anyone any more than they had to know but on the other hand this woman had clearly recognized her. This would not resolve itself she decided unless she acted.

"My name is Makoto Kino." She said to the woman. That provoked a considerably stronger response.

"Little Mako-chan? Oh my little Mako-chan!" The woman sobbed, flinging herself into the startled girl's arms. There was not a lot she could do except hold her. Makoto tried her best to screen the crying woman from prying eyes. It did not take the storm of weeping long to pass but the woman seemed to be apologizing like it was a huge crime to cry. 

"Could you explain what's going on here? How do you know me?" She asked. The woman just gave her an odd smile, equal parts mirth and sadness, before gesturing for her to enter her home. 

"Come in please. We would be more comfortable inside." The woman ushered her into the rather homey looking place. It was warm and inviting just like how she remembered her home to be. Was that her memory or someone else's? It was growing confusing how easily her memories were blending together. A hand grasped her shoulder, just barely holding her back from the edge, before ushering her to a chair and sitting her down. Makoto frowned as she realized a rather crucial bit of information that had escaped her notice before.

"Just who are you anyway?" She realized it sounded blunt but after dealing with Pluto she knew that it was always best to get down to brass tacks quickly. The woman paused in the midst of getting tea prepared as if mulling something over before quickly going back to work.

"You're right and it is terribly rude of me. After all I've already confused you for someone and cried into your shoulder. Naturally I am remiss. My name is Kasumi Tendo." She told Makoto. The name tore through the girl's psyche like a bullet rocking her mental foundations. She struggled with the name as it conjured up a veritable wellspring of emotions. The greatest feeling she had was of love and trust. Since she had nothing to say otherwise she chose to follow her heart.

"Kasumi...Tendo..." She mulled the name over in her mind before looking to her once again as a cup was placed before her.

"Did you...know my parents?" She asked her. The beautiful woman pondered for a moment with the cup in her hands speculatively. Finally after the two of them sipped the delicious tea, the woman nodded her head.

"You must understand that this is a very strange story. Most people would shrug this story off as fantasy but it indeed happened." She told Makoto. The Senshi of Jupiter was used to the strange and unusual. She was intimately acquainted with it. When the younger woman showed no sign of interupted Kasumi took a deep breath and prepared to tell the tale.

Over the course of the next several hours the poor Kino girl was hammered with the life of Ranma Saotome. The aquatransexual, macho, chauvenistic jerk who ultimately possessed a heart of gold. He was as honorable as he could possibly be given the examples he was shown by his father growing up. It was amazing to find out so much about her father. He was apparently a martial arts paragon capable of feats that routinely put him above his competition. If he lost then he simply came back to win. He never gave up. It was a trait that Makoto was seeing in herself except in this case she had given up. She had run away. With everything piling on top of him he still refused to run. The ruined wedding changed his outlook drastically.

He put his foot down on the indiscriminate battling. Since he was Ranma Saotome, slayer of a demigod, few people argued. Of course there were a few but anyone who had been to Jusendo certainly could not deny him. Peace had been achieved but a true resolution escaped them all. It wasn't until his erstwhile fiancee Akane discovered a book of alchemy and mistook it for a cookbook did everything finally resolve itself.

A dish of chicken teriyaki changed it all.

This dish had turned into a barely conscious slime monster that almost devoured her father but was turned to devouring it's creator instead. This did not sit well with the members of the house as the creature then proceeded to devour them as well. Her father was elated to actually have a friend who wanted to please him. All the problem elements of Nerima were devoured by the slime. The slime had by this point achieved sentience, and combined with the feelings of those it had devoured, decided that it loved her father. With this realization he gave the mutant dish the Nyannichuan. This proved to be a good thing as their love had grown. They had decided to be wed. Of course it was not a legal ceremony since technically, even in Nerima, you can't marry a foodstuff no matter how attractive it is. The two had invited the remaining malicious elements to the wedding. It wasn't until they had been similarly devoured that Ranma realized they were no longer antagonistic towards him.

The feeling of guilt as it all crashed down on him almost destroyed him. He had let this creature into his heart in a weak moment but he did not blame her. He blamed himself for allowing it to do as it pleased. Ranma simply resolved to do the best he could and make sure to contain his wife's "urges". Ranma had actually come to this small village to live in the cabin in the hills. Kasumi had arrived in the village with questions to ask Ranma since he had left a pretty wide trail to this place. Terri still hadn't integrated everything she knew too well so they were easy to follow.

Kasumi questioned Ranma extensively about what happened. It was at a time when the Kinos were expecting their first child, Makoto. Terri had settled down into the soon-be-a-mother role quite well. The eldest Tendo daughter wanted to be angry but to see the guilt that Ranam obviously carried for his part in her family's destruction robbed her of much of her anger. She decided to stay and help them to raise their daughter since it would be the closest she ever came to having a niece with Akand and Nabiki gone.

Makoto listened with rapt attention to the story as it was unveiled to her. The dinner that was served during all this blew her taste buds away totally. She knew she was a good cook but Aunt Kasumi, as she was thinking of her, was mind blowing. The story had reached the main thrust. The thing that the Tendo woman was building up to was obviously bad as the happy reminiscing left her looking worn.

"It all went wrong one dark night." She told her. The night of Makoto's birth was supposed to be a happy occasion but something went terribly wrong. She gave birth just fine but as she passed the baby into Kasumi's arms, a strange feeling swept through her body like pure lightning had just ran along her spine. The lightning feeling had left a strange peace behind. She left the room, shaken by the experience, to clean the infant when a horrible sound was heard from the next room. Kasumi stuck her head out the door to see what had happened when she saw Terri, in all her glory, holding Ranma up by his neck. It was a sight that would remain with her for the rest of her life. The once loving young woman had become a creature covered in swirling black flames and reeking of malevolence.

"I'm not proud of what I did. I just grabbed you, the symbol of their love, and ran into the night." She told the girl. Makoto just stared as the story concluded.

"What...what happened next?" She asked, afraid for the answer.

"I fled to the inn and staggered inside, clutching you to my chest, and terrified for your father, but I had to think of you first. It was sometime after midnight when the desk clerk rushed to the door. That was when I saw Ranma for what I knew would be the final time." Kasumi had rushed to his side only to have him cough up the blood that was welling in his throat. She had seen him injured but never this badly before. However the damage to his body was second to the damage done to his spirit. Ranma managed to say that he fought Terri. She could not be reasoned with. Something had changed her so profoundly that he could not say what. Kasumi listened to his tale as he wept freely. She would not be reasoned with and could not be stopped. He didn't know what to do. The best he could hope for was to buy Kasumi time to escape. He lamented not being able to save their daughter when she informed him that little Makoto was alright. 

Ranma stopped breathing so laborously and actually seemed to smile. He had managed to stop her for now. She was effectively immortal so he did the best that he could and sealed her. He used the Weakness Moxibustion Point on her to seal away her power and confined her to the place that the cabin stood. She was there even now. The villagers wil not even go near that place anymore believing it to be a cursed place. Upon telling me, he slipped away in my arms.

"What happened then?" Makoto asked as the woman stopped to sip her tea.

"What happened? I wanted to get you away from here. Away from the source of all this sadness. I had found a couple who had just lost a little girl and was planning on leaving. They were the Kino family. They were only too happy to have you and took you with them. I was certain that you would be happy and safe but now here you are." She commented with a sigh. The Senshi of Jupiter looked crestfallen.

"You wanted me gone huh?" She asked. Kasumi looked startled briefly before moving around the table and enfolding her in her arms.

"That's not it at all sweetheart. I just wanted you away from the place of so much suffering. I love you so very much." The woman holding her kissed her on top of her head. The Senshi nestled into her Aunt's arms and let herself be held.

"Maybe this is why I came here..." She thought idly. She was drawn to this place from the start. Now she knew the truth of what she was. The child of loving parents who somehow ended up all wrong. Her mother inexplicably attacked her father intent on destroing him. She had to know what caused her to do that.

And was she also going to end up like that?

end Chapter. 


	4. Chapter C

Disclaimer: I do now own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. Thanks.

Author's Notes: Another chapter is now here for your reading pleasure. Someone made the comment that this was taking on a Star Wars feel which was not my intention. Then again I'm starting to see that too. This story shall remain 100 Sith-free.

You Can't Choose Your Family

Chapter 3

Lying awake and staring at the ceiling were things that Makoto was used to doing. However, this time it was a different ceiling, and a different set of things to work out. The story from this night was one of those things. Aunt Kasumi, as she already was thinking of her as, would not lie to her. She was street-smart and was an excellent judge of character so she could read the truth. Her mother and father were deeply in love. The origins of this love were of no matter at this point but they loved each other. Everything was fine when her mother was expecting. It was perfect.

Then came the night of her birth and it all went wrong. Makoto rarely let self-doubt bother her, not since meeting Usagi, but she had lost a lot of her old confidence. This was a blow to her ego that she could not just shrug off. Was her birth directly or indirectly related to her mother going berserk and killing her father? Aunt Kasumi had asked her to sleep and approach this with a clear head but she couldn't. She had to know. There would be little danger, she reasoned, since her father had put that weakness-thingy on her mother. 

The former Senshi slipped from the bed she was given and put on her clothes. She now knew how she had all this knowledge. Somehow her mother must have passed it on to her in the womb with only a sufficiently great trauma awakening it. Makoto slid like a shadow through the open window and leaped down to the ground with barely a sound. She took her bearings, noting that somehow her memories of this place were sharpest at night, and took off at a dead sprint for the hills. A sensation flashed through her. It was a feeling of exhiliration and anticipation so great that it left her breathless. The feeling immediately following it was dread. She did not want to meet her mother under these circumstances but she had to know.

The trip to the hills was a short one. At full run she was easily the fastest person on the planet. Makoto called on her memories to arrive at the clearing just before the cabin. The next area looked a wreck. It was devastated by a tremendous force. The only thing clearly still standing was a section of floor the rest led into the basement. She saw the steps down and descended into the pit. The sky above her was no comfort as she thought about what she was going to find behind the door but she had to know the truth. Maybe she wasn't a danger to her friends or maybe she was a danger to the world? She wasn't certain of anything anymore.

Her hand rested on a the door handle to the only room not destroyed. The being on the other side had an ominous feeling about them leaving her to shake herself from her fear. She thought back to everything she had faced down before this. No longer would she run. Makoto Kino...er...Saotome doesn't run from anything! With that she pushed the door open. The dramatic moment spoiled by the door, having rotted through, fell off it's hinges and hit the floor with a bang. Someone in the gloom coughed a few times before the moonlight peeked through the destroyed window of the room to illuminate them.

She was beautiful. Despite the grime and filth she was still beautiful. It was a terrible beauty like the kind seen in nature. You know that you're supposed to run but find yourself drawn to it inexorably. Her eyes were a glorious myriad of shades. It was like looking at herself but further down the line and with a dark bent. She gave a slow smile that actually reached her eyes. It was a dark amusement but there was some lingering affection. This was not one of her old enemies that needed pasting. This was her mother. She was trapped by steel bars that were embedded in the wall as if by great force. The carcasses of dead rats and other creatures lay about her. Her father intended to keep her prisoner here but hadn't the heart to actually kill her. Makoto swallowed the fear and sadness that lumped in her throat.

"M-Mother..." She hadn't meant to start the conversation but there it was. The woman tilted her head to the side, her eyes taking in everything about her.

"Makoto-chan...you certainly seem to have grown into a lovely young woman haven't you?" Teri remarked with an undercurrent of amusement.

"What is it you want with an old woman such as myself?" She inquired of her offspring.

"The truth. The whole truth of the night of my birth. I need to know why you killed father." Makoto blurted out the questions that had been running the fastest in her mind. Teri made an effort to get as comfortable as she could and thought back to that night. 

"Does a dog question their behavior? A cat? Any animal?" She asked Makoto. The girl blinked, a bit startled by the odd question, and thought about it.

"No?"

"Exactly. Nature takes over with animals. I started off as a chicken. Not even a food item yet." She told her daughter. Makoto blinked several times. Was she trying to justify what happened?

"I'm not human. Not even remotely. When I was made into a dish of teriyaki I ceased to think like a chicken. The crazy girl who made me had used a bit of youma blood instead of actual teriyaki sauce. I'm not certain if that explains it either. There was only one drive and that was to feed. It was not love for your father that kept me following him. He was stronger then me and was leading me to good food so I went with him. People then attacked him, since he was my master I protected him. Due to my unique origins I was taking the genetic material and memories of all that I had devoured. It formed an interesting sort of symbiosis which allowed me to reason at the level of a Super Youma or Dark General." She was speaking very matter-of-factly. Makoto unconsciously sat down across from her. Her mother was still wearing the maternity dress she had worn that night. It was blood-spattered which gave an almost nightmarish appearance to her.

"But you married him..." Makoto began only to have Teri shake her head.

"What is marriage to a youma? Love? I thought it was an elaborate plan to set up for world conquest but he actually thought it was real love. Too bad for him really. I had nothing against him. When he got me pregnant with you I started to resent him. First he stops any plans of global takeover to start a family with me and now I had an honest to God life inside me. It struck me then that perhaps he was trying to create a stronger being than myself by combining our materials. At the moment of your birth I passed on all the power that I could which, unfortunately, destabilized my psyche. It was regrettable that I killed your father since I truly held nothing against him. I didn't love him but I respected him. Unfortunately, my fragile psyche shattered and I assaulted him with everything I had." She peers to the ceiling with a look of genuine regret. It was clear that this self-confessed Super Youma had probably felt more for her father than she cared to admit.

"He was still my superior. In terms of skill I had the knowledge of all his greatest rivals and the abilities of several creatures of myth but still he persevered. He defeated me. I...find myself feeling strange when I think about it. Even now I can barely understand why he did not just kill me but instead try to reason with me. I rewarded my master with death." She bowed her head. Makoto knew this wasn't a lie. She bit her lip as she contemplated what was perhaps her hardest choice but she had a question that needed answering.

"Will I...lose control?" Makoto asked her mother. Teri looked to her as if finally seeing her for the first time. She shook her head.

"No dear, you have the part that I lacked. A conscience. I had no such thing. The closest thing I had to one was your father who kept me from committing atrocities. A soul and loving heart is also what you possess. The heart coming from your father." She slumped in her restraints. 

"Mother...I want to release you..." The Senshi of Jupiter said. Teri stared at her daughter with disbelief.

"I killed your father and you still want to release me?" She asked incredulously.

"You're not evil. I can feel your regret for what happened. I-I've been without a mother for too long...and you're not so bad." Makoto said with a shrug. The youma woman felt moisture prick her eyes and closed them, tears falling from behind her eyelids. This heartwarming scene would have continued if not for a cry that Makoto had not expected to hear. Not here, not now, and it was far from welcome.

"Dead Scream." The attack roared in like a cannonaball to plow into Teri Saotome. Makoto acted fast and jumped between the attack and her mother, taking the ball of condensed energy full in the chest and slamming her against the wall with titanic force. What was left of the ceiling collapsed, burying the imprisoned woman and trapping Makoto.

"Makoto!" Teri felt herself go back to the night that she destroyed her own world. She felt like a prisoner in her own body as she tried to free herself but the Weakness Moxibustion was too perfect. Pluto strode down the stairs with implacable resolve.

"Unfortunately I cannot have this. You're being here complicates things." She says to Teri. The woman glowers at the Senshi of Pluto with all the hate she can muster but cannot do anything. The Garnet Rod is brought up as she prepares to strike downward and kill the helpless woman when suddenly the collapses section of ceiling explodes in a shower of debris.

Kneeling in the center, fist planted on the ground, is an emerald glowing being arching with electricity. The area around her is cracked and vibrating with an intense electromagnetic pulse that is literally causing debris to hang suspended in the air around her. The Senshi of Jupiter stands up and glares daggers at Pluto. The woman actually takes a step back at the sheer level of power being directed at her.

"Sailor Jupiter...I did not see you there." Pluto says to the irate girl only to be rebuffed.

"You saw an innocent throw herself in front of your attack and did nothing to stop it? She's my mother and I won't let you kill her!" Jupiter felt her emotions begin to cycle violently in a raging torrent of anger, depression, and guilt only to hear Teri call out to her.

"You're not me! Fight it! Just leave me please!" The heartfelt words drive away her confusion. She reaffirms her stance and unleashes a blast of thunder in the shape of a ball at Pluto who dodges to the side in the nick of time. Jupiter goes through another slow windup before releasing the attack again. Setsuna Meioh, Senshi of Pluto, knew what was going on. The Senshi of Jupiter was giving her plenty of warning before she attacked but it was clear her patience was worn out as another blast of thunder almost parted her upper half from her lower half.

"I don't understand why you would side with a youma over one of your own friends..." Pluto begins only to be silenced by Jupiter's enraged shout.

"You are NOT one of my friends and never will be! Get out of here you time manipulating bitch or I will eliminate your need to meddle!" Another blast forms in her palms as she holds her hands cupped before her. The ball of lightning was the size of a medicine ball and growing. Discretion being the better part of valor, Pluto fled. With the crisis averted, she dispells the attack. Without even giving her mother and option she tears the steel from the wall and scoops her into her arms.

"No more time for talk. Let's get out of here." Jupiter took off running into the darkness with none to witness her departure except for a pair of sad eyes.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: I hope all of you are enjoying it so far. Keep the reviews coming and I'll try to keep the chapters coming. 


	5. Chapter D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far since I am having a blast writing it. Soon I will be tackling another chapter of The New Girl on the Block for those of you wishing me to continue with it. Thanks a lot for reading now let's get on with the show.

You Can't Choose Your Family

Chapter 4

The rogue Senshi, Jupiter, ran as if her life was in danger. After her attack on Pluto it probably was though. Her mother was nestled in her arms and watching her with wide, disbelieving eyes. The speed she had attained was so great that she had to release a bit of ki to shield her cargo. Her mind was effectively chasing it's tail as she tried to figure out what Pluto was doing there and at this time. There was no way it was coincidence. She flashed her mother a reassuring smile but it failed to reach her eyes. 

"We'll be at Aunt Kasumi's shortly." Sailor Jupiter, a.k.a. Makoto, told her. With a final leap that seemed to touch the sky they alighted in front of Kasumi's home. Makoto reverted quickly before going to open the front door when suddenly it opened to reveal Kasumi. The woman's gaze swept over Makoto before going to Terri. She gave her niece a look of fond exasperation. 

"Come inside." she commanded before leading them into her home. Terri was held securely by Makoto as they entered the warm kitchen. Once they were all seated, Kasumi stared at Makoto over folded hands. Terri was huddled in her dirty clothing trying not to look at the Tendo woman. The youma was clearly ashamed of what she did which was the only reason that Makoto could see for her not refusing the woman entry.

"Aunt Kasumi-" Makoto began only to be silenced by Kasumi.

"We could have gone in the morning you know. I was just as curious as you to find out what brought you here. We are family. What one bears then we both do. You clearly have your father's compassion so I won't question your decision to bring her here." Kasumi told her young niece. The girl stared at the table. Terri shook her head.

"You should have just forgotten me but I won't rebuke you for it. Thank you for coming to visit me but you have to be honest with Kasumi. Please." Her mother told her. The startled girl stared at her for a long moment before realizing that her memories indicated how extensively Kasumi could be trusted. She sensed around for any foreign energies before nodding her head.

"I was drawn there tonight. Drawn to my mother. It was a good thing that I did because Sailor Pluto came to destroy her." at this the Tendo woman's eyes widened at this before Makoto continued.

"As a matter of fact I'm probably in quite a bit of trouble now. I am the Senshi of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter. She could have killed me when I intercepted her attack on mom but I think she didn't care. I survived the attack and began attacking her right back..." She shook her head. Terri shook her head as well.

"You should have just played dead and forgotten about it. Your friends might forgive you since I know how close the Senshi were in the old days but Pluto won't." Terri stated. Makoto could detect a faint hint of worry in her tone. Kasumi stood up.

"If that's the case then you had better leave in the morning. No, let me finish..." she said before Makoto could speak.

"Go back to your friends. I believe that Terri is right in what she says. The best thing you can do right now is hurry back and tell them your side of the story. Tell them the whole truth as you have told me." The Saotome child nodded her head in understanding of what her aunt said. She was then sent to bed while Kasumi went with Terri into the bathroon to help clean her up. Makoto slipped upstairs and back to bed. She knew that if she had exceptional hearing then her mother might as well. With the thought of seeing her friends again in her mind, she slipped off to sleep.

Terri stripped off the incredibly soiled clothing, and with Kasumi's help, got into the tub. She was weak from the Point and inactivity so every action was difficult. Her gaze travelled to the Tendo woman, who twice now she had destroyed, and felt pain in her chest. Kasumi gazed back before looking away. In that brief gaze she could see just how much the woman despised her. She knew that she deserved it but it hurt. It hurt a lot. She let out a shuddering breath. Terri had loved Ranma, but had lied to Makoto to make her leave. She hadn't wanted poor Mako-chan suffering for her sins but here she was.

"You have no reason to like me. If you drowned me in this tub I would understand." She said. Kasumi clenched her fists before slapping her, hard.

"Don't you dare say that again. Makoto needs you. It's what brought her to you and don't pretend that you're just an unfeeling youma. You care otherwise you wouldn't keep telling her to leave you. Now listen to me. No, listen!" She hissed angrily causing the other woman to subside.

"Don't you dare hurt her anymore. You killed me family. My whole family save for Mako-chan. If you hurt her I will put you in the ground even if it costs me my soul to do it." She told Terri with venom even as she used surprisingly gentle hands to help her wash. The woman wanted to cry as she was lectured but she knew that it would be met with only scorn from this once forgiving and merciful woman. Terri made her into this and that part bothered her more than most things.

"Alright. I won't hurt her. I'll even train her in how to use her powers." Terri told her. Kasumi relaxed a fraction but not completely. Training Mako-chan to use all the powers she possessed was a good idea. The rest of the bath concluded in silence before the two women then went to bed as well. The next day was going to be a long one.

The train ride back was less eventful then the trip to get there. Makoto sat close beside her mother, resting her head on her shoulder quite contentedly. Terri had her arm about her shoulders and was also reveling in the feeling of peace. They had left a tearful Kasumi at the train station. She had told them that she would be there if they needed to find her before fleeing from the platform close to tears. Makoto looked to her mother with a smile.

"Looking forward to coming home with me?" She asked her. Terri smiled down at her. It was a smile tinged with sadness but there was genuine joy in it.

"Of course I am. One of the first things we have to do is train you to use your powers. You are more powerful than any being on the planet through just birth. Combine that with your Senshi powers and it becomes entirely ludicrous." She plants a small kiss on her daughter's forehead but Makoto seems to be thinking about something.

"I have to tell them." She said. Terri nodded approvingly.

"No need to be ashamed of what you are. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She told her daughter. Makoto mulled all this over even as she dozed off. The train, the company, and the feeling of joy made it easy to do so. Her mother held her closer as she slept. Terri's thoughts were on Ranma.

"No more mistakes." she vowed.

As they got off the train, Makoto noticed something that was unusual even for Juuban. A train, an honest to God train, was rampaging. It had been turned into a youma and was demolishing the station. The pandemonium was so great that there was nowhere she could go to safely transform but her mother looked unconcerned. Terri stepped away from Makoto.

"M-mom!? Your powers were sealed!" Makoto cries after her. The woman shakes her head.

"My physical strength was sealed...but not this." She built up a ball of supercondensed fire between her fingertips before releasing it with titanic force on the train youma. It roared in shock and pain as the heat melted it's metal body causing the entire left side to cascade down in a deluge of molten liquid. The people had already given it a wide berth so there were no casualties. When the train youma tried to move it couldn't due to Terri unleashed a ball of supercooled air onto the melted metal. 

"Whoa..." Makoto simply stared as her mother effectively immobilized and neutralized the threat. Terri fell to one knee, gasping almost painfully, causing her to rush to her mother's side.

"Finish...it off...it's within your power..." Terri waved her to go. The Senshi of Jupiter realized that her mother did that without any enhancements or transformations. If that was the case then so could she. Makoto warped the air with the speed at which she launched at the stuck youma, lightning arcing out like cat claws once more, before she violently flew through the center of the youma. She rolled to her feet in time to see the huge hole she carved through it's body causing the whole thing to collapse to dust.

"M-Makoto!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed in shock as she witnessed the youma destruction. Her and Mercury had been first on the scene while Mars and Venus finished evacuating the people. Makoto looked to her leader with shock on her face. Mercury was busily typing away at the computer terminal, taking the readings from what they saw for later study.

"Sailor Moon! Ah...hi?" She chuckled guiltily before suddenly remembering her mom.

"Mom!" She rushed over to the woman that looked like an older version of Makoto. Sailor Moon was not as bad a bubblebrain as people thought. She stepped towards the fallen woman as Makoto quickly helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I just overdid it a little..." When Mercury turned the computer onto Makoto's mother she did a triple take. The computer was registering a strange reading that they knew all too well. 

"Wow...so that's your mother...?" Sailor Moon questioned as she stepped closer.

"Sailor Moon! Not a step closer! She's a youma!" Mercury snapped. The Senshi of Jupiter groaned in frustration. Could they ever get a break?

end Chapter

Author's Notes: I know, I'm evil. So what's going to happen now? Are her friends going to be as understanding as she hopes or will her mother be dusted? Stay tuned for more! 


	6. Chapter E

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: You know what really sucks? Not writer's block. That goes away easily enough. No, what really sucks is when you literally have a blank slate in your mind that nothing appears on. You sit and try to think up something only for nothing to happen. Hopefulyl this will the first of many new chapters.

You Can't Choose Your Family

Chapter 5

Mercury's cry of 'Youma' almost made Makoto grit her teeth in disgust. It figures. Rather than being allowed to take her friends to the side and explain about all this, rationally, Wonder Brain has to sabotage it by scanning. She couldn't blame Mercury for wanting to protect the Princess but this was her mother for crying out loud! They still had a crowd of witnesses to this latest battle which meant explanations would have to wait. Makoto looped her mother's arm around her shoulders and stood up.

"We have to talk about this some other time...without all the drama." She gestured easily before scooping her mother up in her arms and leaping a good hundred feet towards the stairs and sprinting off into the daylight world.

At the subway terminal Sailor Moon was staring after their friend as she ran off with a mixture of feelings. Sadness and regret being first and foremost. The part that was the super ditz was thinking 'That was SO cool' but knew it wasn't the time to think about that.

"Should we go after them?" Mercury asked her leader. Moon thought about it for a few moments before finally shaking her head.

"No. Outing her mom as a youma might have been a bad idea though. We'll just have to call her later." So saying Moon sprinted off with Mercury close behind her. When they were a safe distance into the tunnel they simply teleported away.

Makoto was still stewing over what had just happened but a single glance at her mother's smiling face calmed her down. The older woman hadn't said anything yet but had done her best to be a supportive presence. The younger girl did a few more prodigious leaps before finally landing a distance away from her apartment building. Juuban was getting as bad a reputation as Nerima anymore. People leaping through the air just didn't attract the kind of attention it once did. She waited until the two of them were safe in her apartment before setting her mother down on the couch.

"That was eventful." Her mother said with a smile. It made her realize that her mother probably was all there in the head but she was still her mother.

"Eventful doesn't even cover it mother. They're probably going to call me later to set up a meeting. Then if that doesn't go well...or if Sailor Pluto gets to them first...it's going to be a firefight." Makoto rubbed her forehead as she flopped down beside her mother who immediately put her arm around the girl's shoulders and held her there.

"The fact remains that they will still be willing to talk. As long as you can talk then you are not out of options. If it came down to a fight you would have a better than average chance of winning. No chance of escaping. If you tried to escape to escape the Outers would simply open fire on your flank as you left. The Inners wouldn't want to hurt you so you could win by removing them first." Teri said. The girl nestled at her side gave her a slackjawed look as she heard this.

"But Mom-!" She started only to have a finger pressed to her lips. Teri kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweetheart I am not telling you to fight them. Avoid it at all costs. They are still your friends and can be helped to see reason. If my being here is the problem then I will remove myself." The woman who was effectively a Super Youma said.

"Oh no no no no...I am NOT losing my mother after getting her back and no one can make me!" Makoto spat out venomously.

"Control yourself. It was loss of control that resulted in me killing your father. I do not want you to go berserk like I did." Teri choked up a little thinking about that night but hid it well. The girl sat back with her arms crossed. Further talk was interrupted by her communicator.

"Yes Usagi-chan?" Makoto answered the communicator. The blonde on the other end was fidgeting.

"I'm sorry about earlier Mako-chan...could you come to the temple for a meeting? You could bring your mom if you like. We'd like to meet her!" Their leader enthused. Makoto knew she could not plan an ambush to save her life and double-crossing a friend was even more impossible.

"Will there be food?" Teri looked into the communicator with a smile.

"Sure! There'll be lots of food! Uhhh...after we pick some up." Usagi remembering at the last minute that Makoto usually brought the food.

"Don't worry. I can whip something up here and bring it." Makoto said with a fond sigh of exasperation. The odango headed girl squealed happily before terminating the connection. Her mother smiled even wider.

"Told you. As long as communication is possible there are options." She folded her arms lazily across her chest. The Senshi of Jupiter merely smiled back.

An hour later they approached the shrine. Makoto was a little nervous and had told her mother that she might not be able to get in because of the talismans.

"But you can get in and you're half youma. Think of it this way dear. If I mean anyone here any harm then the seals will keep me out." She shrugged her shoulders. The two women were carrying a fair amount of food between them. Makoto knew from experience that Usagi could clean up like a vacuum cleaner and her mother, as she found out, could eat about as much. Apparently if a youma didn't want to absorb lifeforce from people they had to eat a tremendous amount of food a day. There were tricks for taking tiny amounts from everyone they passed but the food would supplement that.

"Half youma...until now I didn't think about that." Makoto stared up at the sky. Without even realizing it the two had passed the wards. Suddenly Rei's voice could be heard.

"Well that solves that problem." The Senshi of Mars said with a self-satisfied smirk. Makoto stopped dead as she realized what she was referring to. The miko quickly crossed the space between them and helped by taking some of the load from her. Minako was taking some of the food from Teri as well. The Senshi of Venus favored her friend with a gentle smile.

"We figured that if you could cross the wards no problem. None of us doubted you could for a minute." Minako said. A few tears leaked from Makoto's eyes before her mother gently brushed them away. Her smile was teasing.

"Told you so." She said while Minako wondered if her mother was going to do that alot.

The meeting as it turned out was an elaborate way to get the two of them to try to cross the shrine's wards. With that out of the way there was really nothing further that they wanted to know except a few particulars. Mostly how this affected Minako's Senshi powers.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea." Teri said.

"What I can tell you is that the Senshi forms merely augment what you already have. The fact that Mako-chan was still 'asleep' as a youma meant that the Senshi form augmented a human physique. There would have been no risk of her suddenly 'waking up' if she had not been a Senshi. The Senshi transformation with past life powers awakening meant that would only be a matter of time before it happened. After enough errosion had occured, coupled with numerous traumatic experiences, she finally broke loose." Makoto's mother took another sip of her tea. Getting her to talk with food in front of her was almost as hard as trying to get Usagi to talk with food. Impossible is closer.

"So Mako-chan is a youma?" Usagi asked in wonder. Just because they knew that youma were bad didn't mean they hadn't held out hope for good youma. Now sitting in front of them were a Super Youma and a half youma who were really nice. Luna and Artemis weren't hard to convince either since they both knew Makoto. Her mother was an unknown but considering that even Rei, who would be suspicious of the Pope, was not objecting stilled their fears.

"That's really cool you know? Found out from Setsuna that it was you who saved us the other day." Minako said causing Makoto to stare down at the floor.

"I hurt you guys with that tornado I made..." She started before Ami shook her head. The girl with the technicolor hair looked to her friend confused.

"Those were youma inflicted injuries. According to Setsuna she arrived as the tornado spun into existence. We were nowhere near the dangerzone of that attack." The genius said causing poor Makoto's head to spin.

"So whaddya gonna call that? That was really cool when we saw it later!" The hyperactive blonde they called their leader blurted out.

"That was the 'Hiryuu Shoten Ha'. A powerful technique that uses the enemy's own power against them. The fact that my daughter could do that makes me incredibly proud." Teri gave her daughter a quick hug which the younger girl melted into. It would have been a touching scene if an angry voice hadn't disturbed them.

"We know you're in there Youma!" Uranus' voice sounded off. The Senshi ran to the door to stare out at the fuku clad woman with the righteously angry aura.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Neptune said from beside her lover. Saturn didn't look as confident as her parents did. The only one missing was Pluto. Makoto figured grimly that she just didn't want to deal with Makoto just now.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rei demanded as she stormed out with the other Senshi, minus Makoto, to see what the Outers wanted.

"A youma is here and we're here to destroy it. If you children can't handle it then step aside." Uranus demanded coldly.

"How do you know a youma is here?" Ami asked before Neptune held up the mirror. She seemed quite pleased with herself. Saturn was the only one looking at the stricken look on Makoto's face. The Bringer of the Silence knew who the youma was and didn't want to do this. The youma was Makoto's mother. Then would they kill Makoto next because she was tainted? Saturn was torn with indecision.

"I-I thought I was the Princess. So I command you to leave." Usagi pointed for them to go but then the unthinkable happened. The Outer Senshi laughed at her. She stared, dumbfounded, at their laughter. Uranus casually gave her a push causing her to windmill her arms before falling into Minako. Both blondes went down in a heap.

"Sorry 'Princess' but you know the Senshi's code." The dishwater blonde senshi said. It looked like a war was about to happen when Teri stepped past her daughter and entered the battlefield.

"If you want me then here I am. Of course a Senshi picking on the Princess is unthinkable. If this was the old days you would have been stripped of your powers and then destroyed." Teri remarked as she presented herself. The Moon Cats had tried to get through to the battling Senshi but their voices hadn't been heard. Makoto took a step forward.

"No..."

"Well this makes things easier. Neptune, Saturn, on my mark." Uranus brought out the Space Sword as Uranus readied her attack, but Saturn was paralyzed. There was Makoto with tears streaming down her face and everyone trying to stop this. She couldn't have closed her eyes even she had wanted to. The decision to act was taken from her hands as her parents, who had always been so kind to her, acted with such callous disregard.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two blasts rocketed across the distance to find their mark who had merely closed her eyes. She was willing to go through with this so that maybe they would leave her daughter alone. The unthinkable happened as she heard another voice but it wasn't following the script.

"Silence Wall!" The plane of force slammed into existence, rebounding the two attacks effortlessly. When Teri opened her eyes there was little Saturn standing in front of her with her glaive ready. All activity ceased.

"The Senshi fight for what's right...they fight for Love and Justice...this is not Justice!" Saturn yelled at them, hoping to get them to listen. Her parents just stared at her with cold eyes as if declaring her a traitor. She found herself with the suddenly transformed Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus standing beside her in solidarity. Pluto appeared off to the side.

"I warned you of this outcome." She said to the two Senshi. They stared back at her before looking back to the wall of Senshi before them.

"If you continue this then I will have no choice but to let them have you. With how many times you have betrayed them I am amazed they stood for it this long." Pluto said in a voice filled with barely held regret and frustration. Any decision they might have made was preempted by Makoto finally entering the picture. She was transformed into her revised Sailor Jupiter form with crackling lightning arcing along her form.

"Think you can stand against all of us?" She said with a voice devoid of warmth. Her eyes were blazing with energy and fangs were growing. Teri set her hand on her daughter's shoulder causing her to subside a bit.

"I think that the two of you lack what is needed in my Senshi." sailor Moon said as she produced her rod.

"Hold them." She commanded Jupiter who exploded into motion before the rogue Senshi could even think to teleport away. Each one taking a powerful blow to the gut that felled them instantly. The last thing they saw as light faded from their eyes was Sailor Moon turning into Princess Serenity before they knew no more.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: I do not like Uranus and Neptune. I think Pluto gets the shaft a lot in fanfiction. Where am I going with this? Just explaining why I'm picking on them. Love is all well and good but when you ignore your sworn duty to dsave your own asses? That is inexcusable. 


End file.
